Things May Happen
by benjammindeth
Summary: Follows Lunar Joyride. Durandal and Dave break news and leave, Team Connor goes back to Earth, and Cromartie makes his presence known. Now complete. John/Cameron, please R&R!
1. I

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me!

**October 29, 2007 13:15 PST  
****Aboard **_**Rozinante**_

John Connor had been in his quarters working with Cameron Phillips on his Terminator-hacking setup for almost an hour when his door opened. He saw Sarah Connor, Derek Reese and Dave Mustaine enter the room and Durandal projected his holographic avatar into the air. The AI broke the silence by asking, "Do you want the bad news first, or the worse news?"

Dave stood there impassively while the humans groaned and Cameron asked, "What's the bad news?"

"Harold Johnson is dead. A new type of Terminator killed him." Durandal projected a hologram of the endoskeleton of the erstwhile Jessica Parker. "On the bright side, Dave extracted the chip before I dumped the body into the Sun. Cameron, Derek, do either of you recognize this variety of endoskeleton?"

"That's a 900. Faster, stronger, more damage-resistant and more of a direct combat unit than a triple-eight. I never saw any of those with skin on them, only as pure metal," said Derek, sending Cameron an evil look.

Cameron shot him a glare, then added, "The structure points match that of a Model 777. I have never seen a Series 900 in an infiltration role, only in combat like Derek said."

John spoke up and asked, "That was only the bad news?"

Dave decided to contribute to the discussion and said, "The worse news is that it managed to get a locator signal out before I yanked the chip. Well, that and we have no idea what picked up the signal and where the interception would have occurred."

Sarah saw where the conversation was heading, and didn't like it. "SkyNet will know to send a Terminator here, even if it doesn't know where John is." She punched the bulkhead in frustration. "Damnit!"

Cameron decided that it was a good time to speak up. "Dave, did you encounter this new unit?"

"I did. It was unaffected by the small amount of fusion fire I was able to lay into it, and the taser I used merely caused it to twitch momentarily, then it broke free of me and killed Harold with a bullet to the brain. Once Durandal teleported it up to a holding cell, he hit it with massed fusion fire and it finally went down. I removed the chip, but not before it got the signal out."

John was not happy and decided to share it. "I just HAD had to get someone else killed, didn't I? First my father and the other victims of the first Terminator, then Todd and Janelle, plus Dyson and any other victims of the T-1000. Add in anyone Cromartie, Carter and the other one killed, and I'm a magnet for other people dying."

Cameron tried to comfort him by saying, "John, you didn't squeeze the triggers on any of those people. The various Terminators did, or the SWAT team in Miles Dyson's case."

John replied, "Maybe, but those people died because they were in the way to getting to Mom or myself."

Derek cut in with, "Get used to it, kid. You may not have been an asshole, but you were willing to spend lives if necessary."

"Define 'spending' lives."

Derek rolled his eyes and said, "If you knew that something was vitally important, you were known to send as many men as it took to secure the site. Did I mention that you also tried to capture factories instead of leveling them?"

Sarah asked, "How did that turn out?"

Cameron replied, "SkyNet was willing to destroy its own facilities to prevent the Resistance from using them against itself. However, in 2027 one Terminator factory was captured and put to use after the computer core was reprogrammed. The Terminators constructed from that point on were built with orange optics instead of red ones to differentiate them from SkyNet's agents."

Durandal decided to interrupt with a question. "Which one of you left 2027 first?"

"After the funeral, your girlfriend over there," Derek said, jerking a thumb at Cameron, "jumped back to 1999. A few minutes later, my team and I went to 2007."

John nodded, then asked, "Durandal, can you trace that locator signal?"

"Not from here, that would expose our existence to everyone. I've already written a small program for the purpose of finding SkyNet computers in this time. Dave, I'm sending it to you. Let me know when you're ready to go to Earth and upload it to the Internet."

Dave confirmed that the program was in his database, then said, "Ready when you are." Then he disintegrated in front of everyone.

"I'll probably be bringing him back in a few minutes once he tells me how things are going. However, there are some things you need to know."

Sarah immediately perked up and asked, "Such as?"

Durandal knew that she would be unhappy that he had kept things from them, but he knew it had to be done initially. He replied, "First off, Dave's mind was contained on the computer chips the engineers who rebuilt him had implanted into him. Thanks to that, he asked me to transplant him into a Terminator body based on the triple-eights. His materials are far stronger and somewhat heavier than the coltan alloy used to build Cameron and the others."

Sarah and John were shocked while Cameron was indifferent and Derek was angry. He asked, "How long until he goes bad and tries to kill us all, hmm? HOW LONG?!"

"He won't because while I send him missions, his personality dictates how he will act. Besides, neither he nor I have a reason to kill any of you."

John cut in with, "Fine, but that still leaves us with a potential unfriendly new arrival. Durandal, are the engines working again?"

Durandal checked his repair droids' progress and noted that the repairs to _Rozinante_ were finally complete. "Yes, I can fly my ship, but keeping the populace from discovering us all will be difficult."


	2. II

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me!

A/N: I recently reformatted the first four chapters of my first fic, Battleroids & Terminators. Please read them and tell me that you think. Reviews keep me writing!

**October 29, 2007 14:00 PST  
****Aboard **_**Rozinante**_

Durandal considered the powered down Terminators in the medical bay as he formulated his plan. 'One of them has to be on Earth. Which one, though? Which machine can be manipulated into serving my purposes without being reprogrammed?' He thought on the probabilities for two minutes, going over every likely scenario and discarding most of them. When he arrived at his conclusion, he used a robotic arm to reinstall the CPU and port cover of one of the Terminators, then teleported said machine to Earth before it could reboot.

* * *

**14:03 PST  
****Los Angeles, California, Earth**

The machine reintegrated in a deserted alleyway lying on its back. After 30 seconds, it rebooted.

* * *

**SKYNET SERIES 888 (UNIQUE REPLACEMENT SKIN) SYSTEM VERSION 3.10.**

**ALIAS: AGENT ROBERT KESTER (FBI). GENERATE NEW ALIAS IF EXPOSED.**

**PRIMARY MISSION: TERMINATE JOHN CONNOR.  
****MISSION PARAMETERS: USE ANY AND ALL MEANS NECESSARY.**

* * *

Cromartie's difference engine calculated that the course of action with the highest probability of success would be to pay the Dixons another visit. To a human, it would be a gamble that James Ellison would bother to speak with Charley Dixon again, but Cromartie knew how to ensure that the two of them made contact.

* * *

**14:03  
****Aboard **_**Rozinante**_

Sarah Connor was in her temporary quarters. She had gathered money and the necessary (and of course fabricated) information to get new identification for John, Cameron, Derek and herself. She asked Durandal, "Hey, can you send me down to Earth in the LA barrio?"

Durandal projected his avatar and replied, "You wouldn't be asking me to send you to Carlos for new IDs, would you?"

She recovered quickly and asked, "So, you're an eavesdropper in addition to being strange?"

"It helps when I'm formulating plans. I think those cover stories you and John came up with are amusing. Still, I think Carlos will be suspicious that you'd be back for new papers so quickly."

"Maybe, but the idea of being paid for full service is more than likely to persuade him to not ask questions."

Durandal was curious. "Full service?"

"That means that we're in the system and can collect various benefits, including welfare if necessary. I hope it's not."

"At any rate, I can make those for you and you can keep your money."

She thought for a few seconds and replied, "Well, thank you then. I wasn't expecting your help on that one. Then I'll have to find a four bedroom house in a decent neighborhood, a new school for John and Tin Miss, and maybe jobs for Derek and I."

"Well, I can send you down there after I make your IDs. I'll let you make the judgment call on location." Durandal chuckled at a sudden thought.

Sarah asked, "What's so funny?"

"Well, for money you can always get into the stolen gemstones business. School, why bother? Last but not least, I don't think you'll need four bedrooms for very long."

She raised an eyebrow and suspiciously asked Durandal, "John hasn't been fucking Cameron, has he?"

"Not yet, but I can see it in the pipeline. It may take a while, but I think they'll end up in bed before too long."

Sarah was feeling a mixture of revulsion and understanding. "Well, given how he feels about her, I can understand, but... how could he screw the goddamn robot?! That's just WRONG!"

"She was built as an infiltrator. She has to have enough parts to pass, you know. Oh, and just because you don't see her as a person, actual and whole, doesn't mean he shares the attitude."

Sarah snorted, then decided to take the plunge and ask Durandal, "Can she get pregnant? I mean, she's already displayed the fact that she's not like other Terminators, but, well..."

"If Cameron were to have the appropriate parts grown and implanted into her, then she could get pregnant and give birth to a fully human child. As of right now, though, she is effectively sterile. She would have said that the radiation got her if she were infiltrating a Resistance base."

"As it got a lot of people, I can only imagine. I'm just glad I got myself fixed after having John."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I couldn't worry about other kids, what with him and his destiny." Changing the subject she asked, "When will the new IDs be ready?"

"I'll have them for you by 15:30."

"Thanks Durandal."

"No problem."

* * *

John was still working on his hacking setup with Cameron when she asked him, "John, why do you keep long hair?"

He was surprised that she would ask him about his hair, but he answered, "I guess it's because my hair is the only thing that lets me feel like myself, even with whatever new alias I'm living under at the time. Why do you ask?"

She sounded concerned as she replied, "I don't mean to be negative, but that hair might get you killed one day."

"Did it already?"

Cameron looked him in the eye as she sadly answered, "Yes. Your hair was the same length then as it is now. The T-1000 grabbed your hair with its left arm and then sliced through your brain with the other arm." She embraced him and whispered, "It may have been another timeline, but I don't want any... what's the word for television shows that have already been broadcast and are being played again?"

John chuckled as he told her, "The word you're looking for is 'reruns,' Cam. But in all seriousness, I like the hair, although I gotta admit that my bangs covering my eyes is getting old."

She playfully quipped, "Sounds to me like a haircut would be in order. Is there a particular style you'd like?"

John thought about it, then replied, "How about you just trim my bangs and leave the rest the way it is?"

"Your eyes won't be covered anymore, but it could still result in you dying."

John saw the sad puppy look on her face as she said that and it persuaded him to find an alternative to either long hair or no hair. "No one in here wants that, least of all me. Hmm, quarter-inch buzz cut work for you?"

Cameron smiled and replied, "Yes. No hair-grabbing in that case." She kissed him and whispered in his ear, "Besides, I always liked it that way." She was about to walk out of his quarters to retrieve hair clippers when Durandal teleported a set onto John's bed. She asked, "Eavesdropping, Durandal?"

"I can't help it. Ships I've been on have been boarded in my past. Listening in on everything has been crucial to my survival. Besides, I find listening to the two of you when you're alone humorous."

John sarcastically replied, "I'm glad we're so entertaining. Maybe if we prevent Judgment Day we should be comedians."

Durandal ignored his comment and continued, "In seriousness, don't worry about clippings. My cleaning droids will take care of them. However, don't get too used to them. Sarah wants to get back to Earth soon after I make your new papers."

John muttered, "Figures."

Cameron and Durandal simultaneously said, "I heard that."

* * *

**14:45**

Sarah and Derek had been talking with Dave Mustaine in his quarters about setting him up on Earth when John and Cameron walked in. Sarah and Derek's jaws dropped, while Dave smirked and said, "About time."


	3. III

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me!

**October 29, 2007 14:45 PST  
Aboard **_**Rozinante**_

Sarah Connor and Derek Reese simply could not believe what their eyes saw: John Connor with a quarter-inch buzz cut. Sarah immediately thought to ask, "John, did Cameron cut your hair?"

He replied, "Yeah. Also, she said that my hair was part of what got me killed in her past."

Derek cut in with, "He's right, Sarah. I saw the T-1000 kill him." He turned to John and said, "Still, I can't believe you would trust that thing to be anywhere near you with a blade."

Cameron glared at Derek while Dave said, "John getting killed... this must have happened after I left."

The bitter fighter and the machine girl replied in unison, "It did."

Sarah decided to kill the argument before it got out of hand. "Look John, I'm not the biggest fan of you being in a... 'relationship'... with Cameron, but it's your choice. Just know that I think you're making the second-biggest mistake in the history and future of humanity."

He sarcastically replied, "Only the second-biggest? I must be losing my touch."

Durandal decided to add, "John, attempting to kill SkyNet before it went online without showing proof of the Terminators made the government even more determined to build it, if only to prove that they would not be intimidated by a 'domestic Neo-Luddite terrorist.'"

To say that John, Sarah, and Derek were shocked was a monumental understatement. John broke the silence by saying, "Wait a minute. You're telling me that we, Team Connor, SkyNet's greatest enemies, had an inadvertent hand in it's creation?"

Durandal chuckled. "Team Connor, that's cute. Anyway, like I said before, you and SkyNet are temporally joined at the hip. Neither of you would exist without the other. Were it not for you, SkyNet would never have sent the first Terminator after Sarah in 1983 and various organizations could not have reverse engineered the remains. On the other hand, if that hadn't happened, you would never have sent Kyle Reese back to protect her and father you."

Cameron piped up with, "But Kyle Reese and the first Terminator were sent from one timeline. Uncle Bob and the T-1000 came from the same timeline because no changes had occurred yet. Derek, his teammates and I came from a different timeline because of Cyberdyne's destruction. I don't know what timelines the Terminators in the medical bay came from, but our presence was not anticipated, otherwise SkyNet may have sent a T-X back."

John asked her, "Cam, what exactly is a T-X?"

"The T-X was a theoretical design that would have used a utilitarian combat chassis with a mimetic polyalloy sheath acting as skin. It would have been able to imitate anyone that had at least an identical frame to the chassis, but no one smaller. In addition, it would have been powered by an internal plasma fusion reactor and been equipped with numerous onboard weapons, such as a plasma cannon, .223 and .45 caliber machine guns, a flamethrower, an M41 Pulse Rifle, a circular saw, and nanotechnological transjectors."

Sarah decided to ask, "I can figure out most of those, but the Pulse Rifle and the nano-whatevers, what are those?"

Cameron replied, "The M41 Pulse Rifle fires 10mm explosive-tipped caseless rounds. Had it been an M41A, it would have also integrated a 30mm grenade launcher. I know that SkyNet had developed replicators similar to those seen on Star Trek: The Next Generation because that was how it gained materials from 2025 to 2027. SkyNet had planned to integrate smaller versions of those for ammunition supply purposes, but the T-X was never built in our timeline."

Derek groaned as memories came back to him. "Those two years were the worst. If we hadn't taken that factory, SkyNet would have had the numbers to win. As it was, guerrilla warfare was already the order of the day. It just became more important when that tech was put in service."

John said, "OK, I get all that, but what are the nanotech things?"

"Nanotechnological transjectors are tiny robots that invade and and allow the T-X to control any machine it decides to target."

Sarah and Derek exchanged a nervous glance while Dave stood impassively. John gulped and, his voice wavering, asked Cameron, "ANY machine?"

Cameron's voice lowered as she answered, "Anything or anyone with a built-in computer, myself included."

Derek snorted and remarked, "Especially you, given that you're just a walking, talking computer covered in flesh and the fact that you and John are close. I'm surprised you don't commit suicide to protect him from that. No, wait, YOU CAN'T!"

Cameron was about to walk over and snap his neck for his arrogance when Sarah came to the rescue again. "I'll deal with him, Tin Miss. Derek, she's staying, and if you don't like it you don't have to stay with us."

"Actually, I do, given that John's the only family I have left."

"Oh, and I don't count? I'm only his MOTHER! Did you forget that somewhere along the line?"

"How could I? He may have run the Resistance, but you survived until three weeks after he got out of Century in 2021, and even then it took six flyers to kill you. Tough old bird, to take over for him while he was in there. You didn't think much of me then, so why should now be any different?"

While Derek and Sarah argued, Cameron moved next to John and whispered, "I hope they don't end up in any type of romantic relationship. They'd never work out."

In a hushed but sarcastic tone, John replied, "I can't possibly imagine why."

* * *

**15:30 PST  
Los Angeles, California, Earth**

A powerfully-built man in a black suit with a white undershirt and a blue tie walked into the hospital on a mission. He noted the security cameras, then went to the front desk and the receptionist asked, "May I help you sir?"

He produced an FBI badge and said, "Agent Robert Kester, FBI. I need to speak to Michelle Dixon."

The receptionist was curious, and she asked, "Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"No, no trouble. Where is she?"

"Let me find out for you." She dialed some numbers on her phone. "Michelle?... Yes, it's Rachel. There's a man from the FBI here who says he needs to speak to you, but he also says you're not in trouble... His badge said Agent Kester... OK, see you in a few mintues." Turning back to the man, she said, "She's on her way here, Agent. There's some offices to your right if you need privacy."

"Excellent, thank you."

Four minutes later Michelle Dixon walked into the lobby. Kester said, "I know you're busy Mrs. Dixon, but I need your help."

"Agent, is this about Sarah Connor?"

"Yes. May I talk to you in private?"

"The director's office is vacant right now, will that work?"

"Yes."

They entered the office, and he shut the door. He noted the cameras, then asked her, "Have you heard anything about her recent whereabouts?"

"No."

"They have an ally who goes by the name of Cameron. Have you heard of any events involving a group with the names Sarah, John, and Cameron?"

"Well, I heard on the news the other day that the Baum family had had their house blown up. Agent Ellison called it 'domestic terrorism.' Those three names were in the paper."

"If they survived that event, they've changed at least their surnames." He produced a photograph taken from the 1999 newspapers showing the security feed of Sarah, John and Cameron at the Security Trust of Los Angeles. "Did they look like these people?"

She glanced at the picture and replied"I don't know, but the reporter said that Sarah was a single mother with fraternal twins." Looking more intently at the photo, she said, "I guess they could have said that John and Cameron were siblings, even though they don't really look alike."

Deciding to get another angle, Kester asked Michelle, "Is your husband available?"

"Last I knew, Charley was out on a call, but-" She never got to finish her sentence because Kester grabbed her throat with his left hand while he shoved her on the floor and placed his right foot on her collarbone. He then proceeded to rip Michelle Dixon's head off.

The machine that the Connors called Cromartie wiped the blood from his hands on her pants and said, "Thank you for your cooperation." He then looked directly into the security camera and left the hospital.


	4. IV

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me!

A/N: I wouldn't have the first clue about how the FBI works crime scenes, but this is an extraordinary case, so please excuse the creative license. Onward!

**October 29, 2007 15:30 PST  
Aboard **_**Rozinante**_

Durandal watched and listened to Derek Reese and Sarah Connor as they argued. They had gone back and forth for 45 minutes, over such topics as whether Derek considered Sarah family (He noted that when a conflict was unresolved, humans liked to use the phrase, "It's up in the air."); how Sarah had run the Resistance in John's absence (Given that she had taught John most of what he knew, she was able to convince the soldiers to follow her lead.); and why did she bother sending John and Cameron to school when Judgment Day was less than four years away (Her philosophy was "Blend in." His philosophy was "Disappear and train John."). Naturally, neither one of them was willing to give ground.

Dave Mustaine was standing nearby and had also been watching and listening. He remembered when the two of them would argue after Judgment Day, how she usually got the upper hand. This earlier Sarah was just now learning how to argue with Derek. He muttered, "Figures."

Durandal silently radioed Dave and told him, "If things around here aren't working, it's because I'm laughing so hard."

"Again with the malfunctions? I thought you were past the Anger stage of your Rampancy."

"I am, but even I have my moments."

"Don't I know it. Talking with the Pfhor, kidnapping me from Leela and having me blast my way up and down Boomer. Twice on that last count."

"I was in my Anger stage back then. Haven't you noticed that I've calmed down since then?"

"Maybe, but you've also become unpredictable. I know you sent the Cromartie Terminator back to Earth. Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"And you won't tell anyone, not even me. That's my point." Dave had noticed that Sarah was steadily getting angrier throughout her conflict with Derek, and it looked like she was about to snap.

Sarah punched him in the face and screamed, "Fuck you Derek! What would you know about raising a kid?"

That outburst got everyone else to pay attention to the verbal combatants. Derek spat at her, "I raised Kyle after Judgment Day so he could be John's father, so don't give me that shit Connor. I have no patience with it."

John muttered, "Friends like these, who needs enemies?"

Cameron quietly said, "John, in my timeline Sarah died from cancer in 2005. If he remembers her surviving until 2021, but we both remember you dying in the exact same fashion, then this isn't the same Derek Reese I remember."

He replied, "Well, seeing as she didn't die in 2005, he must have arrived from a different timeline. It's odd how there's some commonalities, but I'm not going to argue that point." He put his arm around her and said, "I'm just glad you came back first."

She did the same, gave him a peck on the cheek and told him, "So am I, John."

Durandal teleported four new sets of identification papers onto the small table that was in the room and said aloud, "New IDs, as requested. Try not to get your cover blown so quickly this time."

Sarah asked, "You found a new address already?"

"Yes, I also made everyone think that the house was paid for. As for vehicles, I can send a few motorcycles down there, but anything else and you're on your own. I'm sorry to be abrupt, but I have to investigate something out-system. I'll send you and your stuff down there."

Derek asked, "What about our powered-off metal friends?"

"You get two of them, Carter and the other one. Cromartie had to go back to Earth."

The humans were shocked, but the bitter Resistance fighter was the first to recover.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! WHY DID YOU SEND IT BACK DOWN THERE?"

"You wouldn't want to become complacent, would you? Besides, if all three of them disappeared, SkyNet would send back a stronger and more capable unit, if it hasn't done so already."

Cameron calmly asked, "Is there anything else we should know, Durandal?"

"I'll give you a hint: Cromartie is not stupid. However, that particular robot may prove useful... in a roundabout manner."

Sarah, John, Cameron, Derek, Carter, the other Terminator, and all their material possessions, as well as four Harley-Davidsons and a potent arsenal were all teleported to their new residence on Earth.

* * *

**16:15 PST  
Los Angeles, California, Earth**

Agent James Ellison, FBI, and Charley Dixon had arrived at the latter's hospital at almost the same instant after hearing about Michelle Dixon's death. James said to the distraught man, "Mr. Dixon, it's unfortunate that we meet again under these circumstances."

"Damnit, my wife is DEAD in there! With her head taken off!"

"I'm aware of that. Please, let me do my job. We'll find out who murdered her, and bring them to justice."

Charley sighed and angrily said, "Yeah. You do that."

James walked into the lobby of the hospital and saw Agent Stewart interrogating the receptionist, Rachel. Stewart excused himself and walked up to James.

Stewart asked James, "Who'd you bring with you?"

Charley was about to lose his cool, but James held up his hand and answered, "Agent Stewart, Charley Dixon. He's Michelle's husband."

"My condolences to you. James, I couldn't believe the security feed when I saw it, I think you'd better look for yourself."

Charley asked, "May I see it?"

Before the junior Agent and the paramedic could get into an argument, James made a snap decision. "All right Mr. Dixon. Come with us."

As they walked to the security office, Stewart quietly asked James, "You sure about this?"

"She was his wife. I think he has the right to know."

* * *

**16:30 PST**

The three men had just finished watching the security feeds showing 'Kester' arriving at the hospital, questioning and then murdering Michelle. Charley was the first to speak.

"Is he actually an FBI Agent?"

Stewart replied, "No, definitely not an Agent. Some unemployed actor named George Laszlo."

"I don't think it's Laszlo. His blood was not a match to the samples in my case."

The younger Agent said, "Wait a minute. You're saying that this guy killed six men, then found a plastic surgeon who made him look identical to George Laszlo? Then killed Laszlo, stole his identity and put himself in our database as Kester? How could some out-of-work actor be that capable a computer hacker, not to mention that strong?"

James thought about his answer, then told them, "I don't know about the hacking part, but I've dealt with many people on steroids and other strength-enhancing compounds. No combination of them can make a man strong enough to rip someone's head off."

Stewart replied, "What if someone figured out how to make genetic engineering work on grown people?"

Charley said, "No way. I haven't heard too much about that science, but from what I have heard, the only way to guarantee success is to engineer sperm and eggs and then use in-vitro to implant them in either the biological mother or a surrogate."

The junior Agent asked Ellison, "What do you think James?"

"What is he?"

Stewart parroted the question back to James.

"Yeah, what is he? What is he that stands across from a man after killing two other men within 36 hours, and when asked of his involvement, can not only lie, but lie well? And not only lie well, but not blink, or twitch, or perform one simple, human reaction to the situation?"

"James, some men are monsters. We both know that."

Charley had been listening and put it all together. Sarah never said anything about robots to him, but the session with Ellison eight years before, seeing Sarah, John, and the girl with the metal under her skin show up naked on the freeway on the evening news, and John showing up at his house three days later, he drew the only conclusion that made sense to him. James locked eyes with Charley, and in that instant, they knew.

Charley muttered not quite under his breath, "Yeah, monsters."

"Agent Stewart, this killer hasn't left the area and it's unlikely that he will. Let's give him some time to think he's in the clear, then bring him in."

"How long?"

"Two days."


	5. V

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, please don't sue me!

A/N: Italics are flashbacks or names. Tally ho!

**October 31, 2007 15:00 PST  
Los Angeles, California**

Agent James Ellison, FBI sat in the back of Charley Dixon's ambulance with the paramedic and stared at the bodies. 20 of the FBI's Hostage Rescue Team lay dead before the two men, slaughtered like so many cattle.

* * *

_James had reported that he had evidence George Laszlo had been impersonating an FBI Agent at the weekly meeting earlier that day. The response had been an overwhelming consensus of "Let's get him." Only Ellison and Stewart had doubts, but their comrades had seen the need to immediately shut down the false FBI Agent and overrode their fellow Agents._

* * *

James turned to Charley and quietly said, "Sarah wasn't crazy. The machines are here, now."

The paramedic quietly asked, "Did you see the news clip with her in it recently?"

"Yes. She, John, and their companion looked completely un-aged. I was disbelieving at the time, but now..."

"Agent-"

"Please, call me James."

"James, she's alive."

* * *

_There were 20 HRT members as well as Agents Stewart and Ellison on the raid. They had driven to the apartment complex in near-silence, only talking as needed. Eventually, the team had arrived and left their vehicles._

* * *

"How can you be sure, Mr. Dixon?"

"It's Charley, and I know because three days after they made the news, John came to my house."

"Why would he do that?"

"I think he just wanted to see me. I talked with him a little, but when I tried to get close he threw me on the floor, apologized, and ran off. Left a bruise, but nothing serious."

"Whatever had happened, it may have left him a bit of a nervous wreck. Do you think he meant to hurt you?"

"No. I think he was afraid that I'd contact you again."

* * *

_Ellison noted the stairs and the pool, thinking that the fight could get interesting, to say the least. If 'Laszlo' could rip someone's head off, what were the chances of mere bullets stopping 'him'? The team ascended the stairs and positioned themselves in front of Laszlo's door. Stewart gave Ellison a look that asked, 'Are you sure about this?' James nodded and gave the signal to go in._

* * *

"Agent Ellison?"

James turned and saw a female Agent who asked, "Can I borrow you?" He nodded, then she led him over to a gurney. She pulled the sheet off the corpse.

"Pulled him from the apartment. That's your guy, right? The shooter?"

"Yeah, that's what he looks like."

"What do you mean by that?"

Ellison sighed and said, "Agent Norgaard, you'd think I was crazy if I told you exactly what happened."

* * *

_One of the HRT knocked the door in while another went in. James heard the report of an MP5 firing three-round bursts. He heard an impact and everyone was backing away as the man who went in was sent flying into the pool. Two other men tried to subdue Laszlo, but one had his neck snapped before being thrown out of the apartment and the other's heart was ripped out._

_Ellison ordered a fighting retreat, but Laszlo kept killing his comrades, including Agent Stewart whose brain was removed from his skull._

* * *

James asked her, "Does the apartment complex have security cameras?"

"They do. No one's seen the tapes of that time. You wanna join me?"

Charley walked up and asked, "May I see those too?"

"Who are you?"

"He's Charley Dixon, and Laszlo killed his wife."

The paramedic said, "Yeah, ripped her head right off, with ONE ARM!"

Before Norgaard could react, Ellison said, "Mr. Dixon," in a tone of voice that warned him to keep quiet. Turning to the Agent, he told her, "He may be able to help us."

* * *

_Charley Dixon was driving in his ambulance when his radio went off._

_"All fire and EMT personnel advised to stand by. FBI raid in North Hollywood. Suspect considered armed and extremely dangerous. May be posing as an FBI Agent. Last name, Kester."_

_He turned on his lights and sirens, then pulled a U-turn and sped off in the direction of the raid, his gut instinct told him there would be casualties when he got there._

* * *

**15:30 PST  
Apartment security office**

Charley, along with Ellison and Norgaard, had just finished watching the security tape of 'Laszlo' slaughtering 20 FBI Agents. The two men had their suspicions confirmed while the woman was shocked. She asked, "What the Hell is that thing?!"

Ellison himself rarely cursed at all, and didn't generally like it when fellow Agents did, but he could live with her language given the enormity of what hit him.

"That mope didn't kill our HRT, ma'am. A machine from the future stole his identity and did it."

Norgaard couldn't believe what she had just heard Ellison say. "A machine? One of Sarah Connor's robots?"

Charley asked, "You read her file?"

"Yes, I was on the case when she escaped from Pescadero. But she, John, and two others died in '99 when the bank blew up."

"No, she didn't die. Neither did John."

"What? How?"

"Last month, the two of them and a girl showed up naked on a freeway here in L.A. Three days later John came to my house. He didn't stay long."

Norgaard was surprised. "Is that all?"

"The girl had metal under her skin, and six days ago the robot that killed your guys interrogated me about John and Sarah's whereabouts. Then two days ago it ripped my wife's head off!"

Ellison interrupted the budding argument with, "I know why it spared me."

The woman asked, "Why?"

Ellison turned to her and replied, "It thinks I can lead it to Sarah and John. That's why I'm still alive."

Charley threw in his two cents. "It knows about both of us, Agent Ellison. We have to find her, quickly."

Norgaard said, "Let's get back to the office. Maybe the tapes from this place and the hospital can convince the higher-ups to look for her."

Ellison added, "Also, we'll need the news clip with the three of them in it. Mr. Dixon, are you willing to assist us?"

The paramedic told them, "I'll help, but we have to do this very quietly. If you're right, that thing can track us, and who knows how many more might be out there."

"Let's get to the office. I can get some junior Agents to drive your respective vehicles. Come on."


End file.
